


Adventures with Karaoke Angel and the Blue Devils (Oneshot Book AU)

by CarrieWrites



Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, blue devils AND Hannah sibling relationship?, god bless the pocket hog discord chat, yes please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieWrites/pseuds/CarrieWrites
Summary: After the first time she accidentally got sucked into another universe with Movie!Sonic, Hannah Wachowski at 18-years-old is resigned to her fate as the unofficial big sister to four different Sonics.Does she mind it?No, not really.She loves her brothers, each one of them.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 56





	1. First Meeting

It was an accident really.

Movie didn’t SEE that Hannah was close to him, about to ask him how his day was…

All he knows now, is that in traveling to Boom’s universe, he had dragged Hannah with him…

UNINTENTIONALLY.

Hannah stares in wide-eyed shock at the THREE Sonics crowding her little brother, each a different height.

She doesn’t even notice the other figures in the room until-

“A SPY! I CALLED IT! ONE OF THE SONICS WAS A SPY AND NOW HAS BROUGHT BACK UP TO DESTROY US!”

Hannah tenses, backing up in shock when she sees a…badger???

“Sticks! Calm down!” One of the Sonics (the tallest one, with the bandanna and bandages), exclaims, grabbing onto the arm that’s holding a boomerang.

Sonic, HER Sonic, flinches, getting in front of Hannah, getting electric.

“Don’t attack my sister, please!”

“Sister?” the other Sonic (second tallest), questions him.

Hannah swallows nervously, taking in the room before-

“Uh, Sonic?” she whispers to her little brother, catching his attention.

“Care to explain?”

“Oh!”

The electricity dies down, blue eyes going back to green.

“Yeah! Guys, this is Hannah! She’s my big sister back in my universe! Hannah, these are all Sonics from other universes! That’s Classic-“

He points at the smaller Sonic, the one who hasn’t spoken yet…

“Modern…”

To the second tallest one, who waves at her.

She waves back.

“And Boom! We’re in his universe! And those are his friends!”

She looks at the tallest Sonic, the one with the bandanna who’s staring at her curiously.

“Different universes?” She asks.

“Yeah! They’re all really cool!”

Hannah relaxes, smirking at him, rubbing his ears.

“Well, of course, they are! They’re Sonic! Like you.”

Sonic laughs, hugging her leg before Hannah lifts him up and places him on her shoulders.

“Well, hi! I’m Hannah Wachowski and I’m this little menace’s big sister!”

Boom and Modern snorts at the teasing yet, loving tone she used introducing herself and playfully teasing Movie.

“Yea- wait, what? I’m not a menace!”

“Oh really?” She says, arching her eyebrow at him teasingly as he puts on a pout.

“Yeah! I’m dignified!”

“You let me pick you up and put you on my shoulders.”

“BECAUSE I LIKE BEING TALL!”

She snorts.

“I know bro, I know. I’m teasing.”

Then a whirl of blue zoomed all around her, but she doesn’t flinch or blink an eye at it.

When the blur stops, it’s revealed that it was Classic who had done that, a smile on his face.

“Classic likes you!”

Hannah smiles gently at the smaller blue hedgehog, the feeling she’s getting familiar with.

Oh god…

She’s going to end up being a big sister to three more Sonics by the end of the day, is she?

As she stares at three Sonics in front of her, staring at her with wide eye curiosity (and if she could dare, maybe even longing) and felt Movie plop his head on her hair, she couldn’t find it in herself to care.

So be it.

She’ll be their big sister too if they want her to be.

_And they do._


	2. The Blue Devils' Throw Hands At Robotnik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik didn't know what he was getting into when he kidnapped Hannah.
> 
> Oh sure, he knew that Sonic was going to take the bait to save her...
> 
> But he didn't know that Hannah now had a protective army of Sonics now.
> 
> OR
> 
> Hannah gets kidnapped and the Blue Devils go and save their big sister.

“HANNAH! HANNAH, WAKE UP PLEASE!!” 

Movie was screaming, shaking the 18-year-old girl on the floor, the cell room they found her in cold, and empty and silent save to Movie’s sobbing and cries.

Boom glanced worriedly at the older human, frowning.

It was supposed to be a normal day.

They were going to go to his dimension for the regular meet up to hang out, which now often included Hannah, always there to hug and kiss each Sonic, taking the mantel as their unofficial big sister.

She was Movie’s legal sister, as he had finally been officially adopted 3 weeks prior, remembering seeing Hannah’s bags and red eyes and forced smiles at the ever long battle and practically vibrating from constantly drinking Monster (a power energy drink that she had BANNED all the Sonics from trying in account with what happened to Movie) to avoid sleeping.

…72 hours without sleep.

When she started hallucinating, Boom had ‘kidnapped’ Hannah and took him to his hut and practically FORCED her to sleep.

When she woke up 15 hours later, she spilled, tears and all, frustrated and angry that the government won’t let her parents adopt her brother.

Won’t let him become an official Wachowski.

Boom didn’t know what to do in terms of helping them out, but he did wrap his arms around her, letting her collapse into him in shuddering sobs like she normally would with him and Modern when heroing became too much and no one appreciated it.

Because she knew what to say, what to do, and how to comfort them.

When the battle was finally over, and Movie excitedly showed them his legal papers, vibrating in happiness and excitement, Hannah smiling at her little brother in relief and sisterly love, she meets his gaze and mouths a ‘thank you’ for being there.

But that was 3 weeks ago.

Today, with what should’ve started off with Hannah pressing sisterly kisses to each of the Sonic’s heads, hugging them all, started with Movie practically crying and speaking a mile a minute that not even THEY could catch up to what he was saying.

And he was sparking.

“Wachowski, hey! Slow down a bit okay, we can’t catch what you’re saying.” He had spoken up, Movie stopping.

“It’s Hannah!” he sobs, the electricity coming off him getting more and more intense. “Eggman took her and I don’t know where she is or if she’s still alive, or-“

“Hey, hey, Wachowski, breathe!” Modern interrupts, but there was shared dread and horror going through each of the Sonics at the sound of Movie’s Eggman holding Hannah.

“Calm down bud, I’m sure she’s okay. I mean, it’s Hannah! She’s beaten Knuckles at arm-wrestling…ALL our Knuckles. She’s super strong and tough-“ 

“Yeah, but she’s HUMAN! She may be stronger than the average human, but she can still break EASILY!”

“Break how?” Boom asks.

“PHYSICALLY! Eggman will do anything to get information about me and she…she..."

It dawned on them.

Hannah would rather DIE than have Eggman lay a hand on Movie.

Classic runs up to Movie, patting his hand gently before signing to the others-

**_We’re going to help him save Hannah._ **

“Wow Classic, I didn’t think you had a soft spot for Hannah,” Modern speaks, Classic rolling his eyes before-

**_She learned sign language to be able to understand me. What do you think? She’s just as much as my sister as she is yours._ **

Modern grins.

“Then, what are we doing here for? Let’s save our sister!”

X

It only took 30 minutes, but they eventually found where Robotnik was, and where he was holding Hannah.

Movie had nearly run off to her, but Modern and Boom held him back.

“Let me go! I need to save my sister!”

“We can’t do that without a plan Wachowski! If we want to get Hannah out alive, we need to think! She doesn’t have super speed like us! She’s human! Which means, there’s a high likelihood she’s hurt.” Boom says, sighing.

“Yea- wait, where’s Classic?”

Alarms went blaring and rockets and gunshots are heard.

“…God damn it Classic.”

X

And now, after splitting up, Modern following where Classic had gone and Boom going with Movie to find Hannah…they were here.

It didn’t take long to find her, but when they did-

Movie had screamed, bruises covering her body, her leg bent in a weird way (broken), and there was an ugly gash on her cheek.

And now they were here, Movie holding onto their sister, shaking her gently, begging her to wake up.

“Wachowski-“

“No, Boom! She’s gotta be okay! It’s Hannah! It…it’s just a few bruises and a broken leg! She’s my sister, she’s always been there to kick butt. She’s always been there to…to help me when it too scary in the dark, when the nightmares…always there with her…her …”

Boom remained where he stood by Movie and Hannah, awkward and sad for the younger hedgehog who’s sobbing, sparkles emitting through his body, hugging Hannah tightly.

A few seconds pass before he swore he heard Movie singing softly, then he realized that YES, Movie WAS singing.

Movie didn’t want to accept that Hannah could possibly be gone, that this was all just a really bad dream.

That he’ll wake up, run down to her room, going to knock on her door but she’d always be at the door, the only time she’s faster than him, hugging him, whispering she’s here, that it was only a dream.

And he’d believe her, because he’s safe in his sister’s arms, and even though he’s the one with the superpowers, she’d always protect him and will always be there with her warm hugs.

She’d sing The Archer, pulling him to sleep, or to calm him.

But now…now he’s singing The Archer…

And he holds her tightly like she always does when it comes to the line “Help me hold on to you”, electricity still running through his body and…through hers.

_ “All the king's horses, all the king's men _

_ Couldn't put me together again _

_ 'Cause all of my enemies started out friends” _

Then, he feels an arm wrap around him, pulling him close and the next line gets caught in his throat.

It’s okay…she can sing it for him.

_ “Help me hold on to you” _

It’s scratchy, hoarse, and not at ALL angelic like usual…

But it’s Hannah, and she’s awake, and she’s alive, and she’s okay!

“Karaoke Angel!” Movie cries, hugging her tightly, a shuddering sob ripping through him as she sits up, pressing a kiss to the side of his head.

“Hey, lil’ bro, you okay?” She asks, Movie scoffing, bouncing back.

“You’re the one with the broken leg!”

Hannah scoffs, waving it off with a ‘pshh’.

“I’ll be fine! Won’t be able to go on our daily runs for a while though, sorry.”

“Well you won’t be able to stand with that leg, that’s for certain.” Boom speaks up, catching their attention.

“I can carry you, and we can make a run for it.”

Hannah’s face lights up at the sight of her younger-by-2-months brother, nodding.

“Hell, yeah! Let’s get out of here. But first…”

Hannah cracks her knuckles.

“That Eggshit earned a knuckle-sandwich today, and I want to give it to him.”

Boom laughs, lifting her up.

“Another time, Hannah! When you aren’t injured.”

“Ugh, fine! As the older sister, I’ll allow you to talk me out of it.”

“BY TWO MONTHS!” Boom exclaims, mock-insulted.

She laughs, before her face turns serious, hugging Boom tightly and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Thanks, Boom.”

Boom’s voice squeaks to his mortification as he says; “No problem.”

The Sonics are still getting used to constant praise from their older sister, as they normally don’t get it, but Hannah can tell they appreciate it.

Movie grins at the two and he and Boom dash out…

And more alarms sound.

But they aren’t worried about that.

They’re more worried about the fact that their brothers Classic and Modern are fighting Robotnik and are struggling.

Classic’s hitting him with everything’s he’s got, the curse words reaching Hannah’s ears and she gasps.

“CLASSIC! NOT IN FRONT OF MOVIE!” She scolds loudly.

Are there more pressing matters? Yes.

But does she want her little brother getting corrupted by Classic’s swearing? No.

“Okay, Hannah, stay here, and don’t move.” Boom says, putting her down safely away from all the rockets and the bullets and from Eggman, who’s evilly cackling.

Hannah’s eyes widened in fear, and the two Sonics hesitated when they see the uncertainty and terror in her eyes.

“Please…be careful…our Eggman…” Hannah says, looking at Movie before darting back to Boom.

“…he’s almost as dangerous as Modern’s, maybe more. I don’t know about Classic’s but-“

“Hey, who do you think you’re talking to?” Boom laughs, but he’s covering up the fact he’s a little unnerved by Hannah showing fear and terror.

Sure, he knows that she worries for him, Modern, and Classic as they save the world and fight Eggman daily, but this…

This was the face of someone who’s SEEN what her and Movie’s Eggman can do, and she’s terrified of him.

“Still, please?”

Boom hesitates, eyes darting to where his two other brothers are, fighting Eggman.

He’ll TRY.

This Eggman DOES look pretty dangerous compared to Modern’s.

“We’ll try, Hannah, okay?”

Hannah doesn’t look satisfied by his response but nods, knowing that it was probably going to be the best one she’ll get.

She hugs Movie, whispering to him to also be careful, and he hugs her, saying he’ll try.

They both blur out of her vision, and she becomes mesmerized by 4 different blurs in opposite directions around Robotnik’s machine that it almost became impossible to differentiate.

“This guy’s insane!” She hears Modern yell, stopping momentarily, not noticing the robot behind him.

Hannah’s heart leaped up in her throat.

“MODERN BEHIND YOU!!”

In hindsight, she shouldn’t have given away where she was by yelling, but she felt a relief when Modern turns and yelps, blurring again and destroying the machine.

But Robotnik spotted her, and she felt herself tense up, remembering the punches, how one of his machines broke her leg, and the gash on her cheek from the electrical burn.

“Well, well, looks like you DID know where he was, Miss. Wachowski, and that there were MORE of him! But now I have no more use of you.”

“…Go fuck yourself, Eggman.” She hissed, allowing herself to slip the F-word.

Robotnik just laughs and aims his robots to her direction and she sighs.

As much as she hates it, she knows that none of those bullets and rockets won’t hit her, because-

Oh god no…

Movie’s the one stopping all the bullets and rockets, and she can tell because electricity is coming off the blur before he destroys it.

Hannah huffs in frustration.

Stupid, damn, injuries.

She’d be able to help them if it weren’t for her broken leg!

God…

Her eyes dart to the blue blurs and she felt the anxiety and terror at her brothers risking their lives to protect her gripping at her stomach and her throat.

She knows she isn’t fast like them, but if she only was able to run just a LITTLE bit faster, if she hadn’t ran towards her house to scream at Sonic to run, that Eggman was back then…

None of this would have happened.

“Modern!”

Her head whips to see Modern wincing on the floor.

“I think I twisted my ankle!”

She breathed in heavily, now noticing that somehow, all the Sonics had gone…slower in a way.

Sluggish.

They aren’t blurs anymore.

She can see their forms.

They’re still running fast, but she can see each of their forms and that scares her.

She reaches for something, anything to protect her brothers, and she grabs onto a piece of debris, and a pole.

She uses the pole to help her stand up, biting her tongue hard as pain shot up her leg, but she rushed as fast as could to Modern, tossing the debris in the air and-

BAM!

She hits Robotnik in the face with it, hitting the debris with the pole.

Everything stops as she huffs, a rush of adrenaline coursing through her as she put her weight on her good leg.

She levels a glare at the asshole, gripping the pole tightly, and standing protectively in front of Modern as she helps him up, the other Sonics crowding the two.

“How are you standing?!” Movie exclaims, staring at her with wide eyes.

“Adrenaline, I think? Can’t really feel my broken leg at the moment.” She answers him, smiling at him momentarily before Robotnik starts speaking again.

“So stupid, like your father. Throwing your life away for these…aliens.”

“These ‘aliens’, are my brothers.” She hissed, baring her teeth at him. “And I’m their big sister.”

Hannah could tell that hit a nerve, because his gaze turned murderous, aiming all the guns and rockets at her, the red dots scattering all over her body.

She refused to be scared though, hardening her glare.

“Then I’m sure your ‘brothers’ will have no problem stopping all these bullets and-“

Electricity crackles, intense, and everything shuts down.

“No more of that, Eggman!” Movie speaks up, sparkling, blue eyes, and a playful voice that Hannah can tell hides a scared, angry tone.

“C’mon Hannah, let’s get you out of here.” Boom says, lifting her up again. “Modern, you can still run right?”

“Yeah! It’ll hurt like hell though.”

“Just don’t put too much weight on it okay?”

“Alright, now, let’s get out of here!”

X

A hospital trip later, Hannah was back home, her parents letting her rest (they had worried for an entire day where their kids were, fears confirming when not only their son, but the other versions of him carried an injured Hannah in the house, passed out from the pain. they had taken her to the hospital, to tend to her wounds and get her leg in a cast) in the living room.

All four Sonics were curled up next to her in some shape or form.

Movie was curled in a ball, resting in Hannah’s arms, Boom and Modern leaning on Hannah’s shoulders, Hannah resting her head on top of Boom’s head, and Classic was laying on her hair.

They were all dozing softly, exhausted from the saving and fighting.

But one thing for certain is that Hannah was extremely grateful to them.

To her brothers.


	3. Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah goes through a breakup.

Movie stared nervously as Hannah packed a month’s worth of clothes in her suitcase, not sure how to ask her how she’s doing.

She and Genesis broke up, and Hannah was taking it surprisingly well.

No tears, no obsessive eating of ice cream, and no yelling at couples in her misery.

…Well, at least, he THINKS that’s what people do after a breakup.

He only has TV knowledge of that.

What she WAS doing, however, was, with the permission of Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady to take him, was going to Boom’s dimension for the summer.

Claiming that she’d rather not want to awkwardly run into her ex during the summer.

Movie could understand that, hating how ‘feeling awkward’ felt like. 

Still, though…it looked like she was bottling up how she really felt, and knowing Hannah, she was probably going to explode in some way or another.

“Hannah…are you okay?” 

She looks up at him, and she hesitates before smiling at him.

“…Ask me in a couple of weeks…I’m…still kind of processing.”

Okay…so she’s not okay.

But at least she’s honest about it.

“Okay…”

“Okay. Well-“

She closes the suitcase and grins at him, and he smiles at the actual genuine grin on her face.

“I’m ready! You packed?”

“Uh, duh! Who do you think you’re talking to?”

Hannah laughs.

“Okay, let’s go!”

X

The first day at Boom’s dimension was action-packed.

Not even two hours after they arrived and set up, Boom’s Eggman attacked.

Honestly though?

Hannah kinda liked destroying the robots with her brothers’ and Boom’s team.

Gave her something to do.

Made her forget why she was here in the first place.

Boom honestly liked having Hannah and Movie here every day.

The villagers were more tolerable and Eggman didn’t attack much with Hannah around, and she was always up for a run through the island (she wasn’t as fast as him, and never will be, but, she was fast for a human).

It was like this for three weeks, Hannah competing with Knuckles and still beating him at arm wrestling, sparring with Sticks, talking with Amy, and helping Tails with his engineering.

Movie had told Boom what happened (well, he told ALL the boys so they won’t mention Genesis), and while he ALSO knows next to nothing about romance, he KNOWS that Hannah was just distracting herself, giving herself stuff to do from thinking about it.

Maybe Amy’s consistent rambling about romance and only half-listening was a good thing.

Then…Hannah finally processed it.

And the day following was the worst Boom ever saw her.

She had refused to get out of her makeshift bed, pulling the covers over her head.

Movie had gone up to her, whispering to her and then…

He hugs her tightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead, like in the way she did with them.

“We’ll be at Meh Burger if you want to join later, okay?”

“Okay…thank you lil’ brother.”

“Hey, you said to ask you in a couple of weeks how you were doing…guess it hit you a bit late.”

She lets out a laugh, but to Boom’s shock, it sounded sad.

“Yeah…”

Movie smiles at her before going to Boom.

“What’s wrong?”

Movie frowned, glancing back at their sister sadly.

“She just processed the breakup last night.”

“Yeah, and?”

“Boom, she’s sad.”

Oh.

OH.

“…She isn’t going to obsessively eat ice cream and yell at couples here if she goes out right?”

“Nah, she said she’s not like that.”

“Ah well, let’s go to Meh Burger and tell them that Hannah won’t be joining us.”

X

The day felt oddly weird without Hannah there.

There was even an absence of Eggman attacking that made Boom feel prickly.

Amy had sympathized with Hannah when they explained why Hannah didn’t feel like joining them.

Well…sort of.

“Everyone handles a breakup differently, and for Hannah, she seems to be taking it like a champ! When did they break up? Yesterday?”

“….Amy, they broke up 3 WEEKS ago.”

“…Oh…never mind…” She laughed nervously.

When they arrived at Boom’s place, they all tensed at the sight of Eggman talking to Hannah, who’s just sitting near the ocean.

The Sonics ran towards Hannah, crowding her, Boom glaring at Eggman.

“What are you doing here, Eggman? Trying to take my sister captive?”

“Great idea, Sonic The Hedgehog! But not for today!”

“Boom, it’s okay,” Hannah speaks up, a hidden smile on her lips. “Eggman wasn’t doing anything to me. If anything, he was harassing me about not being with you guys in town today.”

“It threw off my attack plan for today!” Eggman whined, pointing at Hannah. “You better get over that ex soon, Miss. Wachowski, so I can throw an attack especially for you.”

“I’m honored, and don’t worry, you’ll be the first to know.” She says, smirking at him.

Eggman storms off to his machines, grumbling at the incredibility of it all, and Boom and Movie fussed over her.

“Guys, I’m okay! Seriously, he didn’t do anything.” Hannah laughs, but there was still a sadness in her eyes.

The two Sonics looked worriedly at each other as Hannah pats at the sand next to her sides.

“Sit with me?”

They both sit down next to her, each on one side of her.

Hannah rested her head on Boom’s shoulder, holding Movie’s hand.

“…Hannah, are you actually okay?” Boom asks, Hannah shrugging.

“…I’m not sure. It’s weird, being broken up. I could be okay tomorrow, and a totally wreck the following day…but I’ll be okay eventually though, I can promise you that.”

“Okay…but we’ll be here if you need someone to talk to.”

She laughs, and it sounds genuine.

“Okay, Boom.”

Then, two arms suddenly wrap around her from behind, causing her to lurch forward.

“What the-….oh.”

She grins at the two behind her.

“Hey Classic, Modern.”

“Hi, Hannah!” Modern grins, Classic waving at her before crawling on her lap, demanding to be hugged in sign language.

She complies, squeezing him, smirking at Boom and Movie.

“You called for back up?”

“…It was Movie’s idea!” Boom blurts.

“As if you weren’t a willing participant!” Movie exclaims.

“Guys, it’s okay!” Hannah laughs, scratching Modern’s ear as he rested his head on her shoulder from behind.

“So I heard you broke up with your ex…does that mean we can be your wingmen?”

Hannah laughs, mixing it with a groan.

“Oh my god, …as if you four aren’t bi disasters when it comes to your crushes.” She teases.

“Hey! We’re smooth!”

“Oh sure, Modern. Tell me, how DID you and your Shadow get together? Was it by flirting or-“

She ruffles Classic’s head.

“By the smarts of Classic?”

“…I refuse to answer the question.”

“Point made.” She grins, but she sighs.

She’ll be okay.


	4. The Blue Devils' Throw Hands At Eggman...AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic never really understood Movie's panic and worry when Hannah was first kidnapped...
> 
> Not until it happened again...except with HIS Eggman.

Classic didn’t know how it happened.

Hannah was visiting him in his dimension (he had thrown himself into her arms, hugging her with both his arms and legs as she squeezed back, kissing his head), talking to him as he signed back about his current adventures with his friends when-

Eggman came and ruined everything.

He was the hero, he was supposed to be the one to sacrifice himself to protect everyone.

But then again…

This was Hannah Marie Wachowski, the unofficial big sister of the Sonics.

She was older, bigger…

And super protective and self-sacrificing when it came to her brothers.

She had grabbed onto him, and bolted, which in hindsight, was a bit dumb.

Because Sonic was LITERALLY faster the speed of sound, he could have dragged her with him.

But she was running and running, grabbing onto a ring from her bag (they all had rings now, for when they visited each other's dimensions), about to throw it - to Movie’s place, only to trip and fall, Eggman’s robots coming close.

She sighed, and Classic suddenly realizes what she’s about to do.

No!

No, not her!

Not again!

He’s shaking his head, signing to her that whatever she’s thinking is a BAD IDEA because he’s not leaving her, that he’ll fight Eggman and she’ll see, but she smiles at him.

“Classic, you do realize you’re not going to stop me from protecting you right? I don’t care if you have powers and you can fight him and HAVE fought him before, I’m still going to protect you, and your brothers.”

Classic’s huffing, cursing at her as tears welled up in his eyes.

“I know, Classic I know.”

DAMN IT WHY WON’T SHE LISTEN?!

She turns her head, tensing for a second before turning back to him, hugging him tightly before suddenly throwing the ring and throws Classic through it, giving a smile to him as the ring closes and vanishes.

And now he’s here, in Movie’s dimension, tears falling.

DAMN IT.

Hannah’s been kidnapped by Eggman…AGAIN.

Seems like it’s now every Eggman’s goal to aim to get each Sonic’s new “weakness”…their new big sister.

He huffed, wiping his tears, and zooms to the Wachowski’s, to where Movie lives.

He zooms up to Movie’s room, who’s about to go downstairs when he lurches forward at Classic grabbing onto him from behind.

“Wh- Oh! Classic! You’re here! Wasn’t Hannah visiting you?”

Classic’s signing at rapid speed, and Movie has to take a minute to be able to understand but when he does…

The smile vanishes, and he goes electric, gasping in horror.

“W-What?”

Classic’s nodding, signing what happened and Movie’s eyes welled up in tears.

But then he signs ‘It’s my fault…’, and Movie grabs onto Classic.

“No, it’s not! Hannah’s stupidly stubborn and protective, there would have been NOTHING you could have said or done to stop her.”

He remembers the day Hannah got kidnapped by his Eggman.

She had ran to their house, screaming at him to run, to run, and go to Boom’s place.

She had thrown the ring and pushed him through it, and at the last moment looking back when the ring just closed….he saw that Eggman had Hannah.

It had been Longclaw all over again.

This time though, he had help, and got their sister back.

But now…now it seems word got around about Classic, Modern, and Boom’s new sister, and the Eggmans now have an ulterior motive to kidnap Hannah.

“We’ll get her back, like last time! Right? We just have to hurry.”

Classic nods, grabbing a ring and tossing it to Modern’s dimension.

Modern was surprised to see two of his brothers together and running towards him, but then Movie told him what happened, Classic signing at rapid speed, and Modern quickly threw the ring that leads to Boom’s universe.

After a quick retelling of what happened to Boom, Boom groaned.

“Leave it to Hannah to be self-sacrificing.”

“We’ll get her back though, right?” Movie whimpers, electricity coming off again.

“Of course we will!”

X

Meanwhile, Hannah was in a cell, her wrists up in cuffs, incredibly annoyed and pissed off.

Leave it to an Eggman to ruin her day of hanging out with her brother.

“Where did you send Sonic the Hedgehog off to?”

And speak of the devil, here he is.

She glares at him, the Classic version of Eggman.

Of Robotnik.

“I’m not saying shit.” She hissed, baring her teeth.

The punch was NOT at all enjoyable, especially as it was to the side that got scrapped and hurt when she tripped with Classic.

But…it was worth it if it meant that her brothers were safe.

X

They were by Eggman’s lair, Classic ignoring his brothers’ chatter of ‘plans’.

Fuck plans!

Every second that passes, could be a second that Hannah is tortured or worse!

She already suffered from her and Movie’s Eggman, she doesn’t need to deal with ANOTHER!

He zooms into the lair, ignoring the alarms and destroying Eggman’s ‘security’.

He’s destroyed the third robot when Modern grabs onto him, running while he yells at Movie and Boom;

“YOU DEAL WITH THESE GUYS! WE’LL LOOK FOR HANNAH THIS TIME!”

Classic’s cursing at him, signing away furiously that he should be ALLOWED to destroy Eggman’s lair to bits, to the point of no recognition, for even THINKING he could get away with taking and possibly (though, he’s CERTAIN he is) TORTURING their, HIS big sister.

“You can fight him and give him hell later Classic! We need to find Hannah, and only you know this layout of Eggman’s lair.”

Classic huffs, demanding to be put down as they run through the lair, searching for Hannah.

X

_“I remember the rush_

_We were running, backyard to yard_

_Wasn't scared of going too far_

_Staying out till it was too dark”_

Hannah’s head was slumped down, her body aching from the new wounds (especially the one that she’s POSITIVE will scar on her arm), her head banging with an ache so bad she couldn’t lift her head without cursing out in pain.

But…she sang to keep the fear at bay.

To keep her cool.

Because panicking wasn’t going to help her.

_“Now daylight don't make it right_

_And you would really know this_

_Closed hearts make closed minds_

_I won't tell you it's all butterflies and roses_

_When I back in time”_

She always kind of related to the song in a sort of sense, Safe by Daya, because it’s how she felt with her brothers.

_“When we were ah-aha-aha-aha-aha safe_

_Back then when we were ah-aha-aha-aha-aha safe_

_There's not much comfort in this place_

_Ah-aha-aha-aha-aha I'll keep you safe_

_When you can't fight the bitter taste_

_Ah-aha-aha-aha-aha I'll keep you safe”_

She’d always keep them safe, no matter what.

Something bangs at her cell, and she forces herself to look up, and she let out a shaky breath-laugh at the sight of Classic spin-dashing at the cell door, Modern by his side at an instant, eyes widening at Hannah.

“Hannah!”

“Modern! Clas-“

BANG!

Classic manages to break through the cell door, and dives towards Hannah, wrapping himself onto her, legs and all, squeezing her tightly.

“Hey, bud. I’d hug you but…”

She moves her chained up wrists that are above her head, and Modern vanishes for a second before returning, keys at hand.

“Unlock them?”

She glares at him playfully.

“Asshole.”

He laughs, rushing to her and the chains are unlocked in an instant, Hannah squeezing Classic for a quick second before bringing Modern in for the hug.

“Thank you, boys, for finding me, but, where’s Boom? Where’s Movie?”

“Oh, they’re fighting the robots and Eggman!”

Hannah’s eyes widened in horror, fear, and panic creeping up at her until Classic pats at her hand, catching her attention.

He signs at her that they’ll be okay.

And they’ll be better once they get to them and they help them out.

And that they were going to beat Eggman.

“…You better let me punch him in the face Classic.”

Classic gives her a thumbs up.

She can punch him as many times as she wants.

X

Defeating Classic’s Eggman was a little easier than defeating Movie’s Eggman (and Hannah got 4 punches in that felt so, very, satisfying), but what happened afterward was the same as last time…

Hospital trip and a cuddle pile.

Only this time, Classic was in Hannah’s arms, hugging her tightly as she hugged him just as tightly.

He now understands Movie’s excessive worry and panic when Hannah was kidnapped the first time around.

Especially since they were the ones with the super speed and Hannah, while SUPER STRONG for a human, is powerless.

He hugs her a bit tighter, knowing now, at least his Eggman won’t be trying anything with Hannah from now on.


	5. Meeting Modern!Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah meets Shadow the Hedgehog...
> 
> Because what's one more anthropomorphic hedgehog to see her as an older sister?
> 
> (especially since he lost his in the ARK all those years ago)

Hannah Wachowski was known as the Sonics’ big sister to all of their friends (and rivals and enemies), but she had only met their gang (all three versions of them as Movie hadn’t met his version of his gang yet).

She liked all versions of Amy enough (though, she was a bit troubled from Modern’s Amy being a bit obsessive with Modern as wanting to be referred as his self-proclaimed girlfriend until it was revealed that he actually liked Shadow…more on him later), and it was nice talking to the girl of the group for each Sonic.

She ADORED Tails, and loved that every version of him, like the Sonics, claimed her as his big sister (mostly because if his Sonic saw her as their big sister, then that automatically means that she’s his as well), and is always encouraging with his inventions and his smarts for electrical engineering.

She found all versions of Knuckles endearing (especially Boom’s Knuckles, she found him to be a sweetheart), and each of them was glad to find someone that matched their strength in some way (she has beaten each of them in arm wrestling more than once so they know it isn’t by luck).

But then, one day, while she walking with Modern in his world (now a regular face in the town), they ran into Shadow.

Her first impression is that he looked almost like Sonic, except he had black fur with red highlights.

She witnessed their bickering, something akin to years of friendly rivalry and even friendship (and if she could squint, maybe an underlying of a crush?) before-

“Uh, Sonic? Are you going to introduce me?” She calls to him, grinning as he tenses before zooming back to her.

“Are you sure? He’s a bit of a jerk.”

“Oh, look who’s talking, Faker.”

“Faker?” She says, stunned.

“It’s just a nickname, don’t worry about it, Hannah.” Modern waves off, before gesturing to the hedgehog who was glaring at them, but Hannah could sense a bit of curiosity and longing from him.

“This is Shadow, my rival! We were once enemies but that was a long time ago!”

Hannah blinks.

“Who once wasn’t your enemy in the past Sonic?”

“Amy and Tails.”

“Got me there, hi! I’m Hannah Wachowski. I’m this little blue menace’s big sister.” She says, offering a gentle smile.

Shadow’s eyes widen for a second, eyes darting at the two.

“I didn’t know you had a sister, Faker.”

“It’s recent! You know about the other Sonics, right? Well one of them is her ACTUAL little brother, she just self-proclaimed herself as all our big sister, not that we mind. Also-“

He glares at Hannah, but it’s playful.

“I’m NOT a menace.”

“No retort for the short part, I see.” She grins at Modern, and Shadow has to bite back a smile and a chuckle.

“Well, you are 5’6!”

She laughs, rubbing his ears and head, Modern’s pout vanishing as he grins at her.

“I’m just teasing little brother.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Hannah. Let’s go! Boom’s waiting for us to do our annual movie marathon!”

“Okay, okay!” She laughed before going to Shadow and taking his hand, and swears she sees the shock in his eyes.

“Nice meeting you Shadow, hopefully, we’ll meet again.”

The hedgehog stumbles for words, especially as Sonic waits patiently for his sister.

Shadow finds himself envying Sonic and longing for the bond he can see the two share before he shoves it down, refusing to let those emotions show on his face.

“I doubt we’ll meet again.”

“Even so, till next time Shadow.” She says, letting go of his hand.

She goes to Sonic, bickering back and forth before Shadow can clearly see how she exaggeratedly sighs and motions for Sonic to jump on her back, to which Sonic whoops in excitement and climbs on, and Hannah bolts (she’s not fast like him and Sonic, but she’s fast, he won’t deny that), the two laughing without a care in the world.

She reminded him of Maria, and while he didn’t like it…

He actually hoped they’ll meet again.

X

Hannah found herself running into the black and red hedgehog at times when she was at Modern’s universe.

The two would exchange words, and then go their separate ways.

But Hannah always greeted him with a warm smile and one time, she even accidentally rubbed his head out of habit from rubbing her brothers’ head and ears, but he didn’t seem to mind.

She, however, has not hugged him yet, and while Shadow’s body language and jaded personality basically screamed at her to PLEASE, HUG HIM! …she wouldn’t.

She knew that she had to tread carefully with Shadow.

Did she already grow attached to this hedgehog?

Yes.

It took her all of one day to basically claim Classic, Modern, and Boom as her little brothers like she had done with Movie, this was no different.

X

“A sleepover? Here? With all the Sonics and their friends?” Hannah asks, Movie nodding excitedly.

“Mom and Dad said it was okay as long as you agreed to chaperone!”

…God damn it, mom and dad.

She can hear their laughter from here.

They know she’d NEVER agree to watch ALL of them at once.

…

Screw it.

“Okay! Tell them to come! But uh…”

She leans in and whispers;

“Tell Modern to bring his Shadow if he can.”

Movie grins, and Hannah knew it was from the fact that he thought Modern’s Shadow was the coolest.

Of course, she knows that he loves his brothers and will always think they’re awesome, but well…

He just thought Shadow was really cool!

“Okay! I’ll tell them!”

X

When they came, the day was packed with gaming and laughter.

Boom and Modern fought against each other in Mario Kart, Hannah laughing as Boom emerged victorious, Classic sitting on her lap as she squeezed him (still a bit shaken from the kidnapping), Movie demanding to go next, each of their friend’s friend group cheering for their respective Sonic.

Shadow had reluctantly agreed to come with Modern and gang, sitting at the far side of the couch, observing the TV and the gaming system that played as the Sonics battled it out and their friends cheered them on.

His eyes dart to Hannah when she laughs, cheering BOTH her brothers on as she held onto Classic, Modern having climbed behind her and plopping his head on her hair.

She subconsciously reached up to scratch his ear, Classic signing at her who he thought was going to lose and she gasped.

“Classic! Have more faith in Boom!”

“THANK YOU HANNAH! It’s not my fault that Movie’s more experienced at this than me!”

Shadow rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but felt a weird tug when she hugged Classic a bit tighter and pressed a kiss to his head, Classic patting at her hand quickly before signing at the three Tails (who laugh).

Like he’s so used to the affection that he doesn’t outright react to it.

Hannah catches his gaze and smiles at him, causing him to look away.

That does it, he is kind of envious of the Sonics and their sibling relationship with Hannah.

X

It was nearly midnight, and Hannah decided to do one last check on Movie’s room to see how everyone was doing.

The Sonics were in a huge hedgehog pile of cuddles and blankets and pillows it made her mentally aw at the sight.

She counts the Amys, Knuckles, and Tails that are in their own cuddle pile near the Sonics, and she smiles when they’re all accounted for…but frowns when she doesn’t spot Shadow anywhere.

She steps down, pulling the latch back up before walking through the hallway.

“Shadow?” She whispered, peeking at the kitchen first then the living room, where she spots the red fur among the dark.

She walks towards him, sitting on the couch.

“Hey bud, you doing alright?”

Shadow tried to ignore her, but she sounded so worried and it baffled him.

Why would she be worried about him?

Actually, why does she worry about her brothers, when they have super speed?

“Why do you worry about them? They can take care of themselves, I don’t get it. You’re just a human, a strong one at that but…just a human.”

Hannah didn’t expect that, but she hummed in thought.

“Maybe it’s from seeing my lil’ brother being knocked out in front of me, and thinking he was dead that makes me worry.” She says, meant as a joke, but her voice grows heavy, the memory of Movie in her arms, slipping into unconsciousness and BELIEVING he was dead haunting her.

Never again.

Shadow blinks at that, turning to her, Hannah’s arms grabbing at her legs, pulling them close to her body.

“After that experience, I thought to myself…never again…Sonic, no matter what version, will NEVER have to be that vulnerable again, to the point he couldn’t fight. I was going to protect my little brother no matter the cost.”

She laughs, wiping her eyes.

“Though, I do admit, I might need to be less reckless when it comes to protecting them.”

Shadow wills himself to get closer, frowning at that.

“You’re smart…maybe not as smart as Tails but, I don’t see how you can be reckless.”

She scoffs, giving a tired smile at him.

“I’m their sister for a REASON Shadow. They can rub off on you and recklessness? Not something I had before meeting them, or at the very least, wasn’t tapped till meeting Movie.”

She sighs, a fond smile that hit him deep into his soul.

“But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“…You’re right, that’s pretty reckless.” Shadow says, trying not to think about Maria, and FAILING at it.

“Do THEY even protect you?”

“They do,” Hannah says, tone now a bit guarded as she took in Shadow’s tone.

“Have they ever protected you from Eggman?”

“Why are you getting so worked up about this, Shadow? Is something wrong?”

“Just answer the question!”

She blinks in shock at the black and red hedgehog, who’s growing more and more pissed off, but she could also sense fear and hesitation.

From what?

“…They’ve tried.”

“And failed, I’m presuming.”

“Well…I mean…I did kind of threw Movie and Classic through a portal before they could do anything when their respective Eggmans came…”

Shadow freezes.

“…Why?”

“Hey, I know it was reckless, but those are my baby brothers!” She hissed, snapping.

Calm Hannah.

“I’m their big sister and hero or not, it’s my JOB to make sure they’re safe and if that means throwing them through a portal and sacrificing myself to Eggman and getting new scars because of it, then so be it.”

She huffed, crossing her arms.

“I just…I don’t want them getting hurt...not again…”

“…You’re so stupid.”

Hannah blinks at the sentence, turning to Shadow, but is shocked to see that hedgehog is trying not to cry.

“Shadow?”

“What if you had died, huh? What if you died at the hands of an evil genius because you wanted to protect your stupid brothers?”

“Hey, Shads…”

“Then they get even MORE traumatized and blame themselves for not being fast enough to save their sister who was dumb enough throw herself in harm's way to protect them from a danger they can fight against-“

Hannah grabs onto the hedgehog, hugging him tightly.

Shadow stiffens against her, but then he feels her peck at his head, and he crumbles, hugging her tightly, and cried.

Hannah was still confused about where Shadow was coming from, but she had a suspicion that this was all coming from some sort of personal experience.

However, that wasn’t her business to meddle in so she just offered support the best way she knows how…

Hugging and sisterly kisses.

Shadow was calming a bit down, Hannah petting the black and red hedgehog, certain that he was going to fall asleep when-

“I had a sister…her name was Maria.”

Hannah stiffens, but continued to pet the hedgehog, hugging him a bit tighter.

“She was sick so, they created me to find a possible cure but something went wrong and…G.U.N killed her.”

Hannah tenses, remembering Modern talking about them once.

Shadow didn’t know what came over him but he spilled about EVERYTHING to Hannah; Project Shadow, Maria, Black Doom, Black Arms, G.U.N, EVERYTHING.

Hannah didn’t say anything, just hugging him a bit tighter and when he was done, emotionally exhausted, she took a moment before-

“I’m so sorry Shadow…you didn’t deserve all that.”

She blinked the tears forming in her eyes, pressing another sisterly kiss to his head, scratching his ears gently.

Shadow felt himself getting drowsy, Hannah’s hugs so warm and gentle and it suddenly makes sense why Sonic (Modern) refers to Hannah as a ‘Hug Heater’.

“…You remind me a bit of her, you know?”

She blinks, letting out a shaky chuckle.

“How so?”

“You both share a similar positive spirit, and she was extremely kind and loving…but she also sacrificed herself to save me…like-“

“Me with my brothers.” Hannah murmured, sighing.

”Precisely.”

“…You know I won’t stop protecting them, right?”

Shadow glances at her, shocked at her statement.

“I know there are risks when it comes to protecting my brothers and who exactly they’re fighting and I know you think there isn’t anything I can do to fight against them but…”

She remembers the stories, the breakdowns, the…NIGHTMARES that each Sonic had when she visits or she hears from her room.

“…after everything they told me, it’d be cruel of me to not TRY to do something, even if it is reckless. And now…that applies to you too, Shadow. You’re not going to like it, and I can assure you, they don’t either, but I’m going to keep on helping and protecting them and you when I can, okay?”

Shadow wants to fight her on this, that what she’s saying is stupid and idiotic, but he’s slipping and Hannah seems to sense this.

“I’m going to take you upstairs to my brother’s room, okay? Let me just-“

“No…I…I don’t want to be alone.”

“You won’t be alone…” Hannah says, then immediately realizes that’s not what he meant.

She sighed, getting comfortable on the couch, adjusting Shadow to where she’s cradling him.

“You aren’t alone, Shadow, okay?”

Shadow feels his eyes prick with tears again as he held onto Hannah, letting sleep take him as he mumbled out a-

“Okay, Maria…”

Hannah blinks at the slip, her lips trembling before she presses another kiss to his head.

Well, …turns out she’s a big sister figure to one more hedgehog…

She doesn’t mind though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> PLEASE give me constructive criticism when it comes to writing Shadow.
> 
> He's a hard character to write, especially since he's been known to be written wrong by official games and comics.
> 
> So, if you have any pointers, please tell me!
> 
> Just don't be super negative about it, I'm still learning.


End file.
